narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Gates
opening the fourth of the Eight Gates]] * Name: * Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank * Users: Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Ahatake Kurosaki, Sasori Rilenyth, Satoru Akio , Mori Ketsueki * Debut (Anime): Episode 49 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 85 The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's chakra circulatory system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. Rock Lee is able to open the first five gates. Guy, who taught Lee the skill, is able to open at least six. Kakashi can open at least one gate, as shown during Kakashi's one-handed rock climbing where a shot of his brain shows the relevant point activating, as well as in his usage of the Front Lotus. The gates are listed below: *1. Gate of Opening (Kaimon) releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength and speed. *2. Gate of Rest (Kyumon) releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started. *3. Gate of Life (Seimon) is located on the spinal cord, and releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level. *4. Gate of Pain (Shomon) releases the limit on oxygen intake in the lungs, creating much more oxygen for the body to use. *5. Gate of Closing (Tomon) releases the limit on the amount of chakra released at one time. *6. Gate of Joy (Keimon) removes the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and releases otherwise useless energy resources, giving the user even more power and stamina. *7. Gate of Shock (Kyomon) removes the limit on how fast the body can move, removes wastes from dead skin cells to feces, and gives the body a much cleaner system to work with, producing even more power and stamina. *8. Gate of Death (Shimon) opens the final gate located at the heart and uses up all the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate combined. All the energy in every individual cell is used up, giving the user power beyond any Kage. This "Big Bang" effect is only temporary, and destroys every muscle in the user's body. Death is allegedly unavoidable if you open this gate. The state of having all Eight Gates open is known as . Any shinobi who activates this state will temporarily gain powers greater than a Kage. However, it is implied by opening the Death Gate, that shinobi will surely die afterwards. Category:Taijutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:S-Jutsu